elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Rustler/Miracle Masteries
Overview This strategy is based on fast damage and fast healing. The deck's strength lies in the rustler's ability to convert 1 light quantum to 2 life quantum. The deck's weakness also lies in the rustler's low health. Maker's comments: The deck isn't for serious use, I use it for my masteries and farming. It's quick to build your chain, and it's very fun summoning dragons so quickly (sometimes even faster than aether). Have fun! -''Disaru'' P.S. Dont use in real PVP. You WILL get owned. :D Only AI will target your dragons instead of your rustlers. You can try blessed rustlers to keep the chain alive, but at your own discretion. The Cards *Life Mark *Light Pillars x11 *Rustlers x6 *Emerald Dragon x6 *Miracles x3 *Heals x4 OPTIONAL: Blessing (for rustlers, stay alive, above otyugh's health), Morning Star, Druidic Staff (healing, but slow, you can usually kill the opponent before this has much effect), Novas (rustler 1st turn). I always use 30-card decks. It makes your initial hand more predictable and consistent, compared to a 60-card deck, in which your pillars, creatures, and key cards could be found at the start or end of 60 cards. This deck relies on drawing rustlers first turn, and building up your chain quickly before the opponent knows what hit them. UPDATE: I've been experimenting with Novas, and it works great. Put in 5 Novas (replaced 2 light pillars, 2 heals, 1 miracle). PROS: 1) You can play rustler first turn, 2) bypass devourers taking life quanta which prevents rustler being played, 3) sets you up for playing dragons by 2nd turn instead of 3rd turn, 4) 1 nova = 3 life (life + light converted), 2 novas = 6 life... 5 novas = 15 life quanta, you can see how novas will make this fast chain even faster. Strategy Basically, you put out the rustler first turn (life mark allows you to put down rustler, cost 1 life), and you convert all the light quantum into life quantum. ESSENTIALLY, it's a mono-life deck that has twice the quantum output. If you draw 5 light pillars (fairly easy), you can play a dragon each turn. Approx. 2-3 turns before your dragons destroy them, let your light quantum build to 15 light quantum. Before you kill your opponent, use miracle+heal = mastery. If you're not drawing dragons, use miracle or even occasional heals to keep your health up and delay the opponent's attack until you can draw your dragons. As I said before, this deck doesn't work too well in PVP. But versus AI, it targets emerald dragons (because of its HP) before it targets rustlers. Weaknesses * Otyughs/Owl Eye :Placing a otyugh first turn stops you from playing rustlers, unless you mass summon rusters or add blessing to your deck. * Devourers :First-turn Devourers may eat up your life quantum (from life mark), preventing you to place rusters second turn. * Gravity Shield :Emerald dragon has 6HP, which makes it stronger vs. lightning, firebolt, poison, but it cannot attack past the shield. Since emerald dragons are your only offense, you lose. Good news: Not many players use gravity shield, because most dragons have life equal to or lower than 5. * Spells :Any lightning, firebolt, rain of fire, poison can destroy a rustler easily. Thats why you build your chain up second turn, keep a 2nd back-up rustler in your hand just in case. Comments If you've tried out the deck, let me know what you think, what improvements/cards you've added, any weaknesses/strategies you've figured out while playing it: *GUTSalpha: What if the opponent uses Thunderstorm? Rustlers get pwned. *Yeah, the survival of rustlers is pretty important early on. Luckily, AI doesnt target rustler, and targets emerald dragons. They would thunderstorm if you have dragons out, but by then, that would mean you have converted enough light pillars to make dragons. I usually don't need my rustler out for the whole game, just the initial turns to get enough to put out 3-4 dragons, that is enough to finish the game :) *OneLeggedRhino: Excellent money-making deck for getting masteries. Tip: It's not a robust deck, if your opponent plays a counter card, just go to menu, lose $10 and start another game. The point of this deck isn't to always win; it's to win often enough, very quickly, with mastery. Works well against L3, loses too much against T50. By the way, I play with 3 heals, 3 miracles, 12 pillars, and no novas. The point is to have enough white mana to play Miracle/Heal the turn you win, and pillars seem to do that better than novas. It doesn't win quite as often, but it gets a mastery more often. *Thanks for the comments. Yeah this deck isnt robust at all. However, now after upgrades came out, with upped SUNDIALS you could prevent damage while you build up quanta/hasten since you have the light quanta. Also, LIGHT TOWERS would make this deck even faster (didn't think it was possible), I wouldn't mind trying this deck upped lol probably my favorite aggro deck --Disaru *I stumbled onto this deck because I was looking for something that would fare better than the FFQ deck that's described by the guide Breach made. I couldn't buy the miracles at the bazaar, so I improvized and ran the deck with 6 heals, followed your advice of adding the 5 novas, and only used 8 light pillars. So, in total, I believe that comes down to: 5 Novas, 6 Emerald Dragons, 6 Rustlers, 6 Heals, and 8 Light pillars. It lacks the miracles, but even in my experience playing, you want quick games you can easily win, topping off with heals. I want to say thanks for coming up with the idea and recommend getting it on Breach's guide. I had a much higher chance of getting elemental mastery wins than I ever did with the FFQ. Edit: Added 2 Chaos seeds and miracles when they came. Those freezing squids die horrible painful deaths now <3 --Hugmonster *What about putting Empathies in?--jqwert13000 *Any Plague also kills this deck, as does any shield that deals damage. The deck needs a way to take care of shields otherwise it's screwed.-TribalTroublelol *Watch out! any deck that can destroy or use your creatures can be fatal. A pure entropy deck could wipe out your rustlers out at early game. A pure entropy could also use your dragons against you via antimatter and this deck has no cards to deny your "enemy healing creatures". * I've found that this deck benefits from having both mitosis and thorn carapaces. Mitosis is handy when you're managing not to get a good number of dragons (one just isn't enough). Meanwhile, thorn carapace is handy when you have to deal with certain creatures with abilities or swarms, especially since the heals and miracles can keep up with the damage. 2 mitosis and 1 thorn carapace, drop 2 rustlers and either a heal or a dragon to make room. --dmmobius Category:Strategies Category:Decks Category:Aggro